supply resources, and equipment. Finally, the Program Director, together with Mr. Haas, will appropriately review requests for allocation of funds for travel, and priority will be given to Investigators presenting original research related to the Program Project and its integrating theme. Scientific Responsibilities A vital part of the Program Director's responsibilities is to continually challenge the Program Project leaders so that they are continuing to pursue new scientific ideas related to the central theme and ensure optimal effort to achieve the Specific Aims as outlined. To succeed in this effort will require optimal use of both the Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Internal Advisory Committee has been formed, and if the Program Project Grant is funded, an External Advisory Committee will be formed as well. The primary responsibility of the Advisory Committees will be to evaluate the general progress and conduct of the PPG, as well as the level of interaction among the PPG participants. Specifically: provide input on the interrelatedness of the research and the role of each individual project in the central theme of the PPG;provide input on the collaborative aspects of the PPG and evaluate inter- project utilization of research findings and resources;provide their expertise on any other activity to promote closer collaboration and communication among projects. The Program Director will then schedule meeting(s) with project leaders to discuss. Prior to the meeting, study and project recommendations received from the Advisory Committee(s) will be distributed to all Project/Core leaders. The Program and Project Directors will then: a) examine data from the protocols to determine criteria for modification or termination of protocol(s) to more efficiently address the central hypothesis of the PPG;b) monitor the synergy and interrelationships among the projects and cores; c) forward a summary to Advisory Committee members of the specific actions taken to address their recommendations;d) schedule additional meetings as necessary. PHS 398/2590 (Rev.09/04, Reissued4/2006) Page 277 Continuation Format Page